He Could Be The One
by CGK0113
Summary: Moliver fic, pretty light. A little AU, not much, youll see what i mean. Rated M for a reason! Youll see in future chapters. Dont like, dont read.
1. Dates, Dances, and Possibilities

**Ok, so its kinda pissing me off that so many of these Moliver fics have been laced with some type of pain. Where is the happiness people, hmmm??? Ha ha, I think I'm losing it….. anyway, I thought I'd write one that's a bit happier. There might be some drama, or some heavy stuff, but no cheating and no angst. Now, don't get me wrong, I've read a bunch of the stories with angst or pain in the, and they're great, but I think we could use a little more happiness, lol. Ok, to the story. FYI: Lily and Oliver never got together; they have just been friends all this time. **

**Not mine **

**Chapter 1**

**M/HPOV**

I run off the stage, very proud of tonight's Hannah show. I introduced some new songs, and new show effects. The crowd loved it all. It's my senior year of high school, and I am loving every part of it. Tonight's success only added to it all. I run off stage and wrap my arms around Lily. I released her, and Oliver picked me up and spun me around. Wow, ok that was different. I mean, we were all pretty affectionate, but this was, well, different. He put me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which surprised me even more. A huge smile spreads across his face.

"Great job Hannah!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, this was your best one yet!!" Lily agreed.

"Thanks Mike, Lola… do y'all know if the limo is here yet?"

"Actually, I met this guy, and I wanted to go hang out with him…." Lily said.

"Oh, ok, why the hell are you still here then?" I laughed. She chuckled, and gave me a hug. Then she walked over to one of my backup dancers, and I laughed again. The guy was totally her type, though. I shook my head and turned around to my dad. "Daddy, do you know anything about the limo?"

"Actually darlin', I have a date too…" he replied sheepishly.

"Oh ok daddy, go ahead, Mike and I will be fine." I said

"Ok honey, have fun."

"You too, daddy."

"Ok, bye y'all."

"Bye!!!!!" Oliver and I yelled together.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Eh, wanna go dancing? As Miley and Oliver, I mean."

"Sure, why not?" he agreed with a smile.

"Ok, let's go," I said, walking out of the concert building. We hopped into the limo, and were on our way. On the way, we changed out of our disguises. It got to the point where we had to switch our clothes, and he took his shirt off. This is the point where I realized just how alone we were as I stared at him. I couldn't believe I hadn't notice him before. But, before I could process this, he put his other shirt on.

"What?" he asked, confused by my staring.

"Oh, um, nothing." I blushed and looked out the window. "Oh look, we're here!" we stepped out of the limo. Everyone was staring, thinking we were some big stars. But when they saw it was just a couple of kids, they went back to what they were doing. I laughed at this, and walked straight up to the bouncer of the new under – 21 night club we arrived at. In fact, it was my club…or rather, Hannah's club. But no one here knew that except the employees. So when we walked up to the bouncer and he just let us in, I could hear murmuring. I ignored it, though, and went in, whit Oliver right behind me. The place wasn't too packed, but the club hadn't officially opened yet, it was just those that were on a certain list. The club would be opened to everyone in about half an hour.

I pulled Oliver out onto the dance floor. We started dancing. Nothing special, just swaying from side to side, facing each other, not really looking at each other. I looked at all the young celebrities around me. There was Mikayla, dancing with Jake, and Tracy, dancing with some A & F model. There were various friends and foes all around me, but tonight, we were just people dancing. I thought about this, and started to move a little more freely. I went to spin, but was caught by the waist halfway through. Big strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I looked up in surprise, and saw that it was Oliver. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I think everyone dances better with a partner, don't you Miles?" he whispered in my ear. His cool breath made my hot skin shiver. This was certainly different, but in a really, really good way.

"Yes," I managed to whisper.

"Good," he chuckled. "Thought you might say that." He pulled me closer, my back totally pressed up against him now. I was happy, and content. We danced like that for a while. Then a slow song came on. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I giggled like a little girl. "We shall." And with that, I had my first slow dance with Oliver.

We danced our asses off till midnight. By then, we were both exhausted, so we decided to go home. We pulled up to his house, and he gave me….a look.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Miley," he whispered.

"Me too," I said with a small smile. He smiled back. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"See ya," he said softly.

"See ya." And with that, he got out of the limo and went into his house.

The driver took me home, and the house was empty. My dad was obviously still out, and Jackson was probably at some party. I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Tonight was unbelievable, and it just showed me a whole new possibility. One of being with….Oliver. Oliver, the one who has always been a hybrid of a punching bag and a guy friend. I changed and got into bed, thinking about this. What would Lily say if I told her this, that I was crushing on _Oliver_? I guess she'd just deal, or freak, or just accept it. Maybe a combination of all three, who knows, I certainly didn't. and with that, I fell asleep, thinking of Oliver.

**Tada, there you have it! And no, Miley isn't with Jake anymore. I might give a story on how they broke up, I might not. Let me know if you want me to. If enough say yes, I'll do it. Review, tell me what you thought! Did you love it, hate it? Tell me pleeeasseee with sugar and a shirtless Taylor Lautner on top!!!!!! KK XD 3s!!!!**

** -K ;)**


	2. The Start of A Great Thing

**Okay guys, here's chapter 2; sorry it's taken me, like, forever. RL's been crazy lol. But, I'm here now to give y'all another chapter, so yay XD. So here it is, and tis not mine.**

_M/H POV_

"I know you're in love with him! I can see it in your eyes! That's it Miley, I'm done." Jake claims, storming off.

"No, Jake, it's not true! Jake wait!" but no matter how fast I ran after him, he just seemed to get farther and farther away with each step….

I woke with a start. Dammit, there was that dream again. I can't seem to forget Jake's final words to me. After last night, I guess there was something to his words, but I didn't think at the time that there was. But hey, what's done is done.

As I got dressed, I thought about last night. I've been in sort of a rut since Jake dumped me, and last night was the first time I've felt really happy. It was a nice thought, the fact that Oliver could make me so happy.

I'm contemplating this on my way downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. Seeing that neither my dad nor Jackson were around, I went to open the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey!" I hugged him, smiling.

"Hey yourself," he responded, smiling at me. "You know, I really missed you while I was gone. I mean, the tour was great, but I would have much rather been touring with Hannah Montana," he said, chuckling.

I smiled. "Well, I have another European tour coming up in a few months, I'll see what I can do." It was at this point that I realized my arms were still around his neck, and his around my waist. It was very comfortable for me, very natural.

I looked into his eyes, as he was looking into mine. "Miley…" he whispered. Then his head started to get bigger. No wait, it was getting closer! Sweet niblets, what do I do? Well, there really was only one thing TO do. I wanted to kiss Oliver, and he was leaning in to kiss me. So I just followed suit.

Our lips met. Wow, did sparks fly. This has got to be the BEST kiss off my life. I'm not sure how long we stood there in the entry way. All I know is I didn't care. We finally broke apart and just stood there staring goofily at each other. This has got to be one of the best moments of my life. I was musing when Oliver broke the silence.

"I've been waiting a while to do that," he admitted with the smile still on his face. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I don't know…what do you want to do tonight?" I responded.

"There's this hot brunette, I wanted to take her out, and I'm wondering if she would go out with me," he responded with a smirk.

I smiled back, and my heart was pounding. "Well, I think I can move a few things around," I said with a huge smile. I couldn't believe this was happening, my first date with Oliver.

"Cool, so how does a concert sound? You can be in the audience for once."

"Sure, who?"

"Does Taylor Swift sound good? I think she's one of the few friends that you haven't been to a concert of."

"Nope, I haven't been to any of her concerts yet, that sounds awesome."

"Great," he says with a huge smile. "The concert is at 9, so I'll pick you up at, sat, 8:30?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Oh, I got my license, so I'm driving, is that ok?"

"SO more than ok," I grinned big, and leaned in for another kiss. We made it to the couch while we were talking, and ended up leaning back, with him half on top of me. This was quite a comfortable position for me. Then we put our legs up on the couch, and he was all the way on top of me. This has GOT to be the best make out session of my life. Just me, Oliver, and our lips. It was very sweet; he didn't try anything, which made it so much better. I could tell this was going to be a great relationship.

**And THERE'S the second chapter…..finally, right? Again, I'm SOOOO sorry; don't lose faith in me, dear readers, please? I love you all :D Don't forget to R & R, pretty please? Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. And next chapter has a very sweet surprise, so if you want to know it, REVIEW! And don't forget to spread the word! Love you all**

** - K**


End file.
